Choose The One Who Loves You More
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: Did you ever wonder what actually happened between Magnus and Alec when they were left alone? Has to do with the events from City of Ashes, chapter 8. Rated M because of smut/lemon in the upcoming chapter. Contains MALExMALE relationship. Please review.


There was a short, painful silence as the shadowhunters, and Simon, stepped out of the home of the great Magnus Bane.

Alec stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, unsure if he should sit down or not. It wasn't because it wasn't his home, no; he would sit down on the table if he wanted to no matter whose house it was.

The problem was simple.

It was _Magnus's_ house and they were both alone together.

The warlock, who almost chuckled at the dead silence that held a strange vibe in the room, sat down with one leg over the other like a woman's. He really didn't understand how it could bother a man's groin.

"Sit, Alexander."

Alec blinked as he saw Magnus gesture his finger towards the seat beside him. Instead, he swallowed as sat in the leather chair just beside the coffee table, placed there because of the extra guests.

Bane was too polite.

Frowning, Magnus looked over at the young shadowhunter. He was beautiful with or without the sun's beam gleaming in his piercing unnatural blue eyes.

They reminded him too much of another shadowhunter back in the past.

He swore he could still hear the horses huffing and smell the infamous England smell.

Finally too insecure with the too-thoughtful looking stare, Alec spoke, "We're not really going to watch _Gilligan's Island_, are we?"

Surprised, though unsure from what, Magnus blinked and was returned to cursed reality. He laughed, "You really think I like watching it by myself? No, sweet Alec, we are definitely going to watch. I can't stand Ginger though."

Alec almost smiled. When Magnus made a face about the character he hated, he looked sort of…cute.

…

There was no way in hell he had just called this _downworlder_ cute!

He would chop his arms off right now for punishment at such a…a disgusting, horrifying comment. The thought and realization of even knowing he was looking at Magnus in such a way made him somehow hate the warlock for being alive.

The only sad thing was however, Alec couldn't tell the difference between hating someone and being scared of that person.

"So then, let's just watch," Alec mumbled, looking away.

Magnus sighed at the sudden change of mood. He could have sworn Alec had barely smiled just a minute ago. Shrugging, he twirled his finger once, and that's when Alec noticed there was no remote to the flat screen.

Damn warlocks and their easy life.

Of course however, that was so far from the case.

After just an hour of watching two episodes, Alec groaned, grasping Magnus's attention, "This isn't even the good mundane television shows."

Magnus shook his head, "Are you kidding me?" He gasped dramatically, sure to be earned an academy award for best performance if he were on television himself.

"We're only on episode three and you're already whining."

"Of course I am! This sucks!"

"Maybe if you weren't so modern you'd like it, kiddo."

…

…

"What did you just call me?" Alec spoke slowly, staring in disbelief.

Magnus smirked. _Gotcha_, he thought to himself, laughing insanely inside his head. He absolutely loved teasing this young teen.

It was like God gave him another precious gift.

Kind of like a puppy. You know, aside from the fact that puppies don't go around slaying demons and sending them back to the pits of hell.

"I called you kiddo," Magnus said blankly and straight forward, acting as if he had said nothing wrong that offended, or should have, anyway.

The sight of Alec's ear's reddening from anger and possibly embarrassment thrilled Magnus to wits-on-end. He would rewind time to see the face he made over and over again but, alas, warlocks were able to do everything and anything they wanted _except_reverse time.

Alec stood up, and straightened himself, holding his chin proudly. He wasn't going to let anyone mock him because of his age; however, there was a huge difference between Magnus and him.

He scoffed, "At least I'm not some old hag."

It was hard not to laugh at the comment as Magnus grinned like a kid who won a name-calling contest. "Really? Thank goodness I'm not one either, that would be so dreadful!"

Alec could only stare. Stare at the other male who sat on the couch so calmly, like he owned everything. He didn't mean the house, he meant as if Magnus owned the world in his human-like hands. Magnus wore a brilliant grin that would put any _Vogue_ model to shame. His glittered hair sparkled differently when he tilted his head just a bit, glittering eye-awing colors that could distract Dracula.

Before he could think of another comment that was meant to hurt him, Alec's tongue spoke without thinking.

"I fucking hate you."

Now Magnus's grin vanished in an instant. However, he masked the hurt. Masked the pain he was dwelling with since he had met this in-denial young boy.

This…Shadowhunter.

Slowly standing up, he patted his black skin-tight jeans as if he were kneeling on dirt before.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Alexander," was all he could say.

In all honesty, it really was all he could think of to say. Of course his heart screamed at him to say something more comforting, but he couldn't listen to it at the moment, even if he knew Alec didn't actually mean that he hated him.

Still, the words hurt as if they were meant to kill.

"I hate everything about you. The way you talk, the way you sit, the way you fucking _breathe_," Alec continued, as if Magnus hadn't spoken at all. Why was he going on, so determined to hurt Magnus's feelings? He felt like Jace, who didn't care who the hell he hurt and a bad case of Déjà vu struck him.

Though even though his heart screamed at him to stop, he didn't want to listen.

"The way you say my full name, the way you act as if you're all high and mighty, the way you…you…," Alec slowly whispered towards the end, unable to finish his sentence.

It wasn't that he couldn't finish it, but he was unsure of what he was going to say. It sounded like he was going to say-

"The way I made you fall in love with me?" Magnus finished, saying the words in one quick breath. He didn't move or budge, and hid his true self behind the mask he had built for this one moment. He loved Alec, it was true. Everything about him captivated him. Shadowhunter or not, Magnus loved practically everything about mortals. The way they were able to breathe, knowing one day their breath would just…stop. It was jealousy, yes, but he loved at how free they were.

_How lovely it seems, to be under God's bidding_, he thought.

Alec winced as if someone pressed the tip of a dagger to his heart.

"What? I wasn't going to say _that_!" He practically yelled, stepping one step closer to the warlock who still hadn't moved a muscle. He knew he didn't have the willpower to hit him, so why had he moved closer?

Magnus stared deep into those extraordinary blue eyes and spoke in a soft whisper as he too, finally, stepped forward where there was just a hand-opening space between them, "You didn't have to."

Before he could speak, Alec's eyes had widened as soft, warm lips were placed on his own in a move so bold it left him utterly speechless. By now, Alec felt like mush. His whole body shivered at the touch of cold yet soothing hands being placed on the sides of his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss.

Magnus began to moisten Alec's lips with his tongue, guiding the tip in between. When the mortal gasped, it was only right for the warlock to take this as the right moment to slip his tongue into Alec's mouth, wetting the already wet cavern with his own saliva.

Giving in fairly too easily, Alec closed his eyes, heart overpowering his mind in its brave battle. Without thinking, at the feel of the soft muscle rubbing over and against his own he too moved his own tongue against it, tasting it, _tasting Magnus_. It was bliss, one he knew he had been longing for for so long. Yet, when hips began to push against his own, he stopped immediately, pulling back shaking his head, unable to control his shaky state.

"Stop it. Whatever it is you're doing, stop!"

Magnus smiled sadly. How awful it was to still be in the closet, unable to find that knob.

"Stop what?" He sighed. "Loving you? That's impossible, Alexander."

Alec shivered without being touched. The words Magnus spoke infuriated him.

But yet…why…why wasn't he actually boiling inside? He knew how badly his body craved for him. How badly his heart did, but he just couldn't. He knew he couldn't deny the fact he was gay. Everyone knew it, Clary knew, his sister, he even suspected his parents might be suspicious. Not to mention, Jace. That blonde bastard whom he loved and his heart practically bled for would look at him with eyes every now and then that almost screamed _I know_. _I know what you are, but I'm sorry_. It was almost funny to Alec. He never would have thought he would be in such a situation, loving a straight man for half of his life. He knew Jace would never return his feelings. Still…he loved him anyway, and it hurt. It hurt so badly.

Then came this warlock. It was difficult, so painful to love two men at the same time. Though Magnus was a downworlder. Could he even call him a man?

"Magnus…please," Alec begged without meaning to, and by now he was sobbing without noticing. "Don't do this to me."

Magnus stared at the sobbing boy, whose eyes began to lighten as he cried. It was beautiful in such a sad way. Wanting to step closer, to hold him, he resisted the urge and spoke, "You'll be more hurt if you keep loving Jace, Alexander. You know he won't love you back." He hated having to tell him the truth, but then again, would it be easier if he said it rather than Jace? Would it be less painful?

Alec looked into other male's cat-like eyes, green and truthful. He remembered seeing them for the first time and almost unable to look away as they captured his own.

"Shut up!" Alec shouted, looking away. He felt dizzy by now, and his head was practically about to explode as he continued to shout, "You don't know anything about me, _or_Jace!"

"Oh, but I do," Magnus said calmly, staring the teen down, "I know so much about you, Alexander. I know how you're so hurt inside and afraid. I also know I love you like you love me, and I can help you realize that, I can help you _heal_."

"Heal?" Alec said, dumbfounded. He looked at Magnus and blinked, seeing he did step closer eventually. He couldn't move away this time. His legs wouldn't even budge.

"I don't need healing," he whispered, as Magnus reached his hands outward to close the space, wiping away the almost dried tears. "Alexander, you're practically bleeding from those deep wounds you've created by yourself," Magnus whispered back, leaving his hand rested on his cheek.

Alec found this hand so warm now, calming him in a way he never felt so calm before. Closing his eyes as they let loose more fresh, salty tears, Alec placed his hand slowly and shakily onto Magnus's as he spoke, "They hurt, Magnus. I don't know what to do anymore."

With that, Magnus placed his lips back onto the ones that desired him the most, and this time Alec responded by moving his own against the other.

It was like being kissed by a rose.

So sweet, so passionate, yet so _deadly_.

* * *

><p>Enjoyed? I hope so! Please leave me reviews. I love reading them and they do encourage me to continue writing.<p>

Another chapter will be up, however, please do not expect it soon. Busy weekend ahead of me, and next week I have to start creating my cosplay costume for SuperCon next weekend. I'm going as ze frog girl, Eruka, from Soul Eater =u=.

Anyway, I've wanted to write a Magnus/Alec Fanfic forever! I have a few in my documents but all are unfinished and I'm not too willing right now to continue any of them.

This is rated M by the way, because of smut/lemon coming up in the next chapter. Of course I can't write a fanfic of these two beauties without some smex! Lolololol.

Also, this story has two 'theme' songs.

_Kiss from a Rose_, **Arrival Cover** [_search it on YouTube_]

_Kite_, **by Copeland** [_Also on YouTube_]

I prefer you guys listen to _Kite_ when reading this, because it is just too beautiful. _Kiss from a Rose_ has more to do with the ending of this chapter and the next.

Thanks, my lovelies *u*


End file.
